Someone Like Me - Reposted
by Chelsinator
Summary: Okay guys, same storyline it's just been edited and added to. I hope you guys like it!


**A/N: Okay, so this is reposted! I have edited a lot and added stuff so you may want to re-read. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**xChelsea**

Vladimir awoke from a restless sleep. To put it simply, he was terrified. It was his first _first day_ back at school for a new term and lately, people around town had been disappearing. He knew he was silly to be worried but the feeling wouldn't leave his stomach.

Slowly and unsteadily, he got out of bed and walked down stairs. Vlad and Renfield were the only people awake as Ingrid and the Count were sleeping snuggly in their coffins. After changing into his uniform, he quickly devoured his breakfast of clearly overburnt toast and milk and slowly headed to school.

The morning bell rung, signalling the beginning of _rollcall_. As the teacher babbled on about the weekly events and new rules that had been put into place, Vlad's ears twitched at news about a new student.  
"New student?" Vlad thought to himself, "he wont know about the disappearances which means I wont have to hear about it."

Vlad thought about befriending the new kid but he decided better of it. The less people he knew the less trouble he could make. Interrupting his thoughts was a soft, gentle knock on the door.  
"Come on in Maree," The teacher said. In walked was... not what Vlad expected.

A pretty young girl whose hair was long, black and had the most round curls ever walked in with the slowest pace. Her eyes almost looked purple in the lighting but it was clear they were a deep blue. Her skin was pale and yet she looked healthy.  
"Everyone this is Maree Dillon. I want you all to make her feel welcome," the teacher announced.  
Maree blushed lightly and took her seat which was to the right of Vlad. He tried hard not to turn and bask in her glory but he had a feeling she was looking at him anyway.

The day slowly closed to an end. Vlad thought it was silly that the first day was also the day before the weekend but who was he to complain? He saw Maree on her own. No one had talked to her all day so he slowly walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, the soft wind blowing gently against her hair.  
"Vladimir, isn't it?" asked Maree.  
"Uhm, yeah. It's nice you know my name," replied Vlad.  
The two of the stood there in silence.  
"Would you like to come to my house this weekend?" Vlad asked, breaking the tension.  
Maree frowned and said,"I'm sorry Vladimir. My father and I are visiting one of his old friends. Maybe some other time?"  
Before Vlad had the chance to say anything, Maree was gone. Sighing, he walked home.

As he reached the front entrance to the castle, he couldn't help but let a second sigh out. This was going to be a long weekend.

Vlad walked in and dropped his bag to the floor. Looking around, he noticed many different things in his main room, mostly how clean it was.  
"... Vladdy!" shouted the Count, " our visitors will be here soon. Please put your best cape on."

Vlad groaned, muttering civil profanities under his breath. He wasn't even bothered to question his father or complain either. He just walked up to his room, and dressed himself nicely.

"Master, when will you tell Vlad he's getting hitched?" Renfield questioned.  
"He'll figure it out now, please... look your best" Count said as he disappeared into the ceiling.

"Mistress Mareedna, could I be so bold as to ask you to knock on the door to prepare your father for a quick get-away from the sun," a small , rather smelly man asked.  
The girl in which he was talking to nodded and headed to the door of the large castle. Knocking twice, she awaited a reply.

"Who are you?" asked Ingrid loudly as she answered the door.  
"I'm sorry, you must be Mistress Ingrid. My name is Mareedna."said the girl ," My father and I will be visiting here to see your father, Count Dracula, and your brother. Though I'm not sure what his name is."  
"Who cares? I suppose you can come in" Ingrid spat, moving from the door.

Mareedna gave her servant and father the thumbs up. She walked over to carry her bag when a strange Renfield came screaming past her to take her bag. She didn't know what to do so she just walked up through the castle door, not before her father whizzing through.

As she stepped into the unfamiliar zone she felt like there was something she was missing out on. She hadn't the faintest idea of the betrothal.

"Ah! Benny!" The Count laughed, walking to his old friend, Mareedna's father.

"Good to see you, man. How is unlife?" The tall, pale man with a purplish hair colour laughed.

Count simply laughed in return and faced Ingrid.

"Show Mareedna to her room" He said, walking away before his daughter could refuse.

Vlad exited his room, failing to keep his cape from getting stuck in the door. When he managed to compose himself, he walked downstairs and into the main room  
As Vlad heard footsteps he turned to the source. What awaited him was quite unexpected.  
True beauty.

"Maree!" Vlad shouted The gorgeous girl turned around. She was wearing a short purple and black dress with knee high black socks. She had half undone boots on and her hair was in a half bun.

"Vladimir..." she replied her voice soften.


End file.
